The Transformer
by Shadow the hedgehog 2nd
Summary: Naruto has a mission to go to Mahora and Youkai Academy. He has to body gaurd a ten year old and a normal human. Can he handle so many girls at once?


**Hello everyone. I got this idea when thinking,' Why does no one make a One Piece crossover with Negima or Rosario+Vampire during the two year time skip. So I am going to try the idea with Naruto. It will have other anime powers and characters looks. This is a NarutoxRosario+VampirexNegima crossover. Since both of them are harem stories, I will make Naruto and Negi a harem. I don't own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, and Negima.**

**_Meeting the Girls_**

A blonde haired boy was staring at the place known as Mahora Academy. This place was basically his home for the year. He needed to find the Dean, Konoemon Konoe to tell him his mission. Appearently, it was very important.

...Flashback...

_"Naruto, I have a long term mission for you." The Godaime Hokage told him. Her name was Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade is a fairly tall woman with light brown eyes and blonde hair. It is waist-length and usually tied into two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs that separate from the middle of her forehead to frame both sides of her face. People would call her beautiful, but Naruto knew better._

_"Sure, I can handle anything you throw at me." The blonde grinned confidently. Tsunade sighed at the answer. He didn't even know what the mission was and he accepted it without question. Truthfully, it was expected._

_"It's an A-rank mission, possibly S-rank. Your mission is to go to Mahora Academy, an all-girls school in the magic world, and look for a man named Konoemon Konoe. He is the Dean, so he will be easy to find if you ask for help. Go to him and get the details of your mission. You are to report back to Konoha in a year for your next assignment. You are dismissed, so get out of my office you brat!"_

...Flashback over...

Of course, Naruto said good bye to his friends before he had left. His friends and the villagers were sad that he was leaving for a whole year, but it was an normal for a jonin. Especially one that defeated one of the strongest men in history, Madara Uchiha. So it was suspected he had gotten a few gifts and surprises.

The war had ended in their favor. It saddened them that some other Jinchuriki were used because of their hatred or Madara's manipulation. They had learned to repent and started to respect Jinchuriki for their hardships. This made Naruto, Gaara, and Killer B more known across the Shinobi Nations and beyond. Gaara helping with the defeat of the past Kages, Killer B defeated Kabuto with not much difficulty, and Naruto beating Madara helped their fame.

It was a surprised that they were so famous. They are were known beyond the elemental Nations. The Magical AND Monster world now knows of them.

That must be the reason he was being hired to go to the Magical world.

"So this is Mahora Academy. It is really big compared to the one back home." He said in amazement. He pulled out some type of card from his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds. _'What is this and why do I have it?"_

It had him on it. He was wearing his old jumpsuit with his sage coat. He was in sage mode with his summoning scroll on his back. He was smiling and had his arms folded. Truth be told, Naruto thought it was pure Bad-Ass. He was just curious on why he had gotten it.

_'Now that I think about it, when Hinata kissed me good bye, I could of swore I heard someone whisper Patio. Was it the Kyuubi's doing?" _Naruto decided not to worry about it. It was just a card anyway. It couldn't hurt anyone.

"You must be Naruto Namikaze." Naruto blinked before turning towards the person. Honestly, if you looked at him you would think he didn't look that special, but Naruto knew better than just looking at appearance. Naruto's sensor abilities had risen since months ago. So he could feel the power in the man.

He was wearing a brown suit, a white shirt under it and a purple tie. He had greyish hair and was wearing glasses. He was smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Yes, that's me Glasses-san." The man sweat-dropped before replying.

"My name is Takamichi Takahata. I'm here to take you to the dean. Please follow me." The boy nodded before following the man.

* * *

When Naruto walked into the office, he stared. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't look it away. The man's eyebrows were bigger than Gai's! He had never though he would see the day some would surpass him. He could of swore he saw it move on it's own.

"Well, hello Naruto-kun. My name is Konoemon Konoe, but you could just call me Dean Konoe. Welcome to Mahora." The man said kindly. Naruto bowed before asking the question he was eager to hear.

"So, what is my mission, Eyebrows-san." The two sweat-dropped at the name.

"Well Naruto-kun, your mission is to be an body guard. You see, you are famous in the three secret worlds for your deeds and power. A master at Fuinjutsu and adequate at using Ninjutsu and Senjutsu. I wanted to hire the best of the best. I would of hired Killer B, but he would be too old for the job. Since your fifteen, you are perfect for the job because you'll blend in." Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Who is so important that I have to protect for a full year." The man chuckled in amusement.

"A ten year old teacher and my granddaughter." The boy looked at him with curiosity.

"What do they need protection from?" For the first time Takamichi spoke up.

"Those two magical potential is very high Naruto-san. Every day, their magic is becoming stronger and stronger making it hard to ignore. Both of their parent's enemies will be out for them and if they learn to harness their abilities, they will surely make their own. What we're saying is we want you to protect them until Negi can protect themselves. Which is roughly a year at most."

The blonde could understand where they are coming from. Kakashi, Jiraya, and Killer B protected him until he was able to protect himself.

"What about your granddaughter, Eyebrows-san." He noticed Dean Konoe frown a bit.

"Konoka is not to know of her magical powers yet. Her father wants her to enjoy her life without this knowledge." Naruto glared at him, surprising them. It wasn't out of hatred, but anger.

"It's not safe to keep something like that from her. If you try to tell her later, then it could already be too late. It would be better if she got help NOW." The old man sighed tiredly.

"Trust me, Naruto-kun. I don't want to keep something as big as this away from her, but it's not my place to tell her." Naruto looked to the ground.

"If you can't then I will, when she trust me." The old man smiled softly.

_'Already, caring about her and has yet to meet her. Konoka... you might just be even happier this year.'_

"Alright Naruto-kun, do what you will. I also want you to know that you need to be undercover as a assistant teacher and will be staying in a dorm with a girl your age." Said boy blinked.

"What!"

* * *

Naruto never fully respected any of his teacher because of their habits. Iruka can be loud and his teaching was boring, Kakashi was always late and a pervert, Jiraya was a super pervert and would just run off somewhere, and Killer Bee would do his bad rapping.

So he never did like people who would teach that much. That added to the fact he was the dead-last made him not like school period. Now he had to listen to some kid teach for hours AND have to say something! He regret doing this mission now.

"It's not going to be that bad, Naruto-san. It could of been worst. You could of been the janitor for the entire school." The boy thought that was better. Must have been nice to be a janitor in an all-girls school.

_'Oh Kami, I am thinking like Jiraya.'_

"Ah, here we are. Let's go inside."

Naruto felt weird when he stared at the red door. Something felt really off as soon as he got near it. He could also feel decent power levels inside. Three of them was extremely high that made even him wary.

When he saw Takamichi enter, he followed suit.

* * *

Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards the door when it opened. It made them wonder who would come at this time of the day. Although, their eyes widened at who it was. Takamichi didn't surprise them because he would visit sometimes, but it was his companion.

He had spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He had some type of whisker marks on his face which made some of them think birthmarks. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie. What really got the some of the girl's attention is his soft smile.

_'Who is he?'_

_'He is so hot.'_

_'He looks like he can fight.'_

_'Probably a nobody.'_

_'He looks like Minato!'_

_'Where have I seen him before?'_

_'Why does his smile make me feel safe?'_

These were the thoughts running through the girls head. Some were blushing, while some were looking at him with a calculating gaze. Some of them just smile at him and waved.

"Hello, girls. I want you to meet Naruto Namikaze. He is going to be Negi's assistant for a year for 2-A. Please treat him with respect." The man squeezed Naruto's shoulder before leaving the room.

There was silence in the room. No one said anything or moved for a moment. Although, that ended when most of the girls ran up towards them asking questions rapidly.

"How old are you sensei?"

"What are those whisker marks, birthmarks?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto mind was close to shutting down at all the questions. He question if he really did have a girlfriend though. Sakura and Hinata both confessed to him. Hinata seemed to have TRUE feelings for him, while Sakura's felt... wrong.

Negi had to calm down the class. A few people notice he was freaking out a little. After he had calmed down a girl came up.

She wore the standard girl's uniform. In Naruto's opinion, the unique thing about her is her hair. It was pink and it made him sweat-drop.

_'Crap, I hope she isn't like Sakura.'_

"Hello, my name is Kazumi Asakura. Can I ask you a few questions?" Naruto sighed inwardly from relief.

"Sure, go ahead. I don't see harm in it." He smiled making her blush slightly.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." A few of the girls sighed happily.

"Are those whisker marks, birth marks?"

"Yep, feel free to touch them if you want." Kazumi rubbed her hand across the blonde's face, making them both blush. Naruto more so since they were very sensitive. He had to hold back a purr that wanted to come out.

Kazumi, however, was in awe. They felt as if they were real. _'It feels nice though.' _Reluctantly, she pulled her hand back making him almost groan.

"Alright, where did you come from?"

"A place called Konoha. It's in a different country, so you probably never heard of it." It was a small lie. Konoha was from a different CONTINENT. A few of the girls must have recognized this place because some of them gasp.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The girls noticed he had a far-away look on his face. After a few seconds he smiled sadly at her.

"No, I don't." Resolves have been made at that moment. Although, a tall girl with blonde hair stood up.

"Hold on a second! Those questions are not legit! How do we know your old enough to teach and not some pedophile?" Every girl and Naruto stared at her. How could she question his age, when they have a TEN year old teacher and how can he be a pedophile when they are the same age.

"What the hell, you cradle robber. You're the only here that goes after children." A girl with red hair and bells in her hair said. Naruto eye twitched at the sight. He was always jealous of people with red hair. The blonde haired girl looked at the red-head.

"Asuna, you monkey! What is that supposed to mean!" Asuna stuck out her tongue.

"It means what it means, Ayaka." The two girls looked like they were about to duke it out. Some of the girls supported the fighting, while Negi tried to end it before something happens.

Naruto hated fighting without reason. Sure, he loves the thrill of one in a spar or against evil, but a fight for a stupid reason would just cause more hatred. Naruto grabbed the two students by their collars and lifted them off the ground with ease surprising everyone.

"That's enough you two. There is no point in fighting over something stupid." He said coldly. It sent shivers down everyone's spines from fear. For some, it excited them and turned them on.

The two girls bowed their heads.

"Sorry, Naruto-sensei." The boy smiled and let them down.

"Good, now, let's get started on the lesson."

* * *

Naruto was currently looking at the cottage in front of him. This was going to be the place he stayed at for the year; at the least, temporarily. It was also the place where he could get answers. So, he walked towards the door and knocked. He was surprised when a little girl opened the door.

She looked ten years old. Her blond hair going down to the middle of her back. She had two bangs going pass her shoulders in the front. If he had to guess, this was Evangeline A.K. McDowell and she looked irritated.

"What do you want?" She then noticed the serious look on his face. When he held out a card in front of him, she understood.

"We need to talk."

**Another idea I needed to get rid. Sorry again for those that are waiting for my other stories, but I have another one I am writing. Naruto is the son of two warlords. Hancock obviously is the mother, but who is the father? He is not blond. Please review and feel free to send me ideas for a Patio.**


End file.
